Cub's Adventures:Big Splash
by Icey K
Summary: Hey I'm Icey K. and this is my first fanfic so be gentle with the reviews. Anyways the summary, it is about Diego and Shira's cubs, Sophie, Dash, and Diego Jr. Dash and Diego Jr. and Dash play a water balloon prank on their little sister, Sophie. Will it end up with a big splash? Will the herd find out about it? Find out and review! ;)
1. Chapter 1:Introduction of the characters

Cub's Adventures: Big Splash!

_ Hey and welcome to the show, Before I start the first chapter I want to say who the characters are,then the first chapter!_

_Sophie:She is a sweet and kind girl,youngest of the litter. Her best friends are Lily, Savannah, and Jamie but her enemies are Kristen and always has a pink flower in front of her right ear. Sophie loves to sing all the time. Just so you know Sophie's best friends and enemies don't come till later on._

_Age:6_

_Voice Actor: Claire Corlett  
_

_Dash:He is the same age as his brother and is called Dash because he is fast as lighting. He and his brother like to play pranks with their uncles, Crash and Eddie. He is kinda like the cool one._

_Age: 7_

_Voice Actor: Max Charles_

_Diego Jr. Or D.J: He is the same age as his brother Dash. He is kinda in the middle,like he has a sweet and cool side. Diego Jr. likes to be called D.J. and calls Dash sometimes by his nicknames, Dashie  
_

_Age:7_

_Voice Actor:Cameron Boyce_

_I will get tell you who Lily, Savannah, Jamie, Katie, Zoe, Bella, and the rest if the characters soon because Lily, Savannah, Kristen, and Stacy come in the next story,which will begin in Cub's Adventures 2:School and at my profile to know what they look like._

_Some of the stories have mini story's in them,this one doesn't,I hope._


	2. Chapter 2: Scrat's Acorn

CHAPTER 2

**Note: I will be calling Diego Jr., D.J. in this story**

Scrat was looking for his acorn underneath the water he tried to find it. "Hey, look at what I found" Dash said, "What?" asked D.J. "It's an acorn" Dash replied.

Scrat heard this underwater, hearing the word "acorn" made him pop out of the water running towards the two boys. He was angry when he saw his acorn with them but surprised that he found it.

"Oh, no" said D.J. as he saw a squirrel coming towards them he said "I think someone wants his nut back"

"What do you mean?" Dash asked, D.J. pointed at the squirrel and Dash panicked. D.J. demanded to his brother "Throw the nut" Dash said "Sure" he closed his eyes and throw the nut. "Did it work?" he asked D.J., D.J. replied "Well you threw the nut, but you missed your shot." With that in mind Dash opened his eyes and saw his brother holding the nut in his paw and his eye closed. "Oh, sorry" he said to D.J. as he took the nut back and threw it the same way but over his brother's head. "That takes care of that" he said.

Scrat looked at the nut come over his head and dropping in the water. As it drifted away Scrat ran into the water swimming after it.


	3. Chapter 3: The Helpful workers

Chapter 3

"That was a close one" said Dash, "Yeah I know right" D. J. said. "Now, back to our plan" he added and started saying the plan. "Okay, what we are going to do is hurt our little sis with this giant water balloon, and then-"

"-Wait a minute doesn't this take a lot of work?" asked Dash and added "It does, doesn't it, so who's going to help us genius?" Just then hyraxes appeared from the sky on their airplanes and landed. "Did that answer your question?" D.J. asked nicely.

"How in the world are they supposed to help? They can't even understand us" said Dash. "Yeah, but we get us free snacks" said D.J. and added "We need someone to translate, so we can tell them our plan." "Hey Dash can you get Uncle Sid?" he asked. Dash said "What, why me?" "Don't worry I'll be here with these guys going over the plan with them, if I can"

"Fine" Dash said and headed off to find Uncle Sid.

"Uncle Sid, where are you? oh there you are" Dash said. Granny was talking to Sidney about her days "Sidney, let me tell ya about my days back when-" "Hey, Uncle Sid" said Dash, "Not now Granny's telling about herself" "But-"Dash said before Granny said "Hey, kid aren't you gonna let me tell about myself or what?" Dash didn't say a thing and Granny said "Pipe down and listen" Dash moaned and sat down on a log next to Sid preparing to listen to the longest speech ever.

"Hey wake up" said Granny, Sid and Dash both woke up from their naps. Dash yawns and adds "I just had a boring dream, Granny was" then he looked in front of him to see Granny standing there and Dash said "Oh my gosh, it's real!" "Hi Granny" Dash said nervously, "Didn't ya here my story's over" said Granny. "Oh, it was,we didn't notice"

Sid yawned and said "Okay now since Granny's story's over, what did you need help with?"


	4. Chapter 4: Water Balloon is done

**Chapter 4**

_"We need help translating something Uncle Sid" Dash said. "Okay" Sid agreed and they both walked into the forest. Granny waved to them, grabbing an apple from the nearest tree then eating it with her teeth. __Back at the forest, D.J. tried to help the Hyraxes, "Okay, let's go over the plan one last time and probably the 10th time." After explaining it to them they finally understood it and got to work, "Thank goodness" D.J. said in relief._

_Dash and Sid came and saw the Hyraxes working, "Wow, you actually did it without help" Dash said "Correction, without Uncle Sid." "So I went through all that trouble for nothing" Dash said. __"By trouble do you mean-" __"Don't, just don't" __"Sorry Uncle Sid I guess you can't help" D.J. said. Sid moaned and headed back into the forest._

_"Now we worked hard, I think it's time we take a break" D.J. said leaning on a shady tree. "Wait, why do you get to take a break?" asked Dash, who was walking towards him. "Do you know how hard it is to teach this stuff to these guys?" D.J. said adding, "Hard, that is why I never want to become a teacher, too much explaining" _

_After an hour later, the boys were asleep on the same shady tree. The Hyraxes were finished and one of them whistled at the boys. Dash woke up and was staring at something huge, so he hit D.J.'s shoulder for him to wake up as well. D.J. woke up and saw the same thing his brother saw and said "Sweet"_

_They were amazed at how well the water balloon was put together by the Hyraxes. Now the next part of the plan is…Sophie. D.J and Dash both evilly laughed and were ready for part 2 to officially begin._

**What will happen next?**

**Please Review :.)**


	5. Chapter 5: Suprize, surprize!

**Chapter 5**

The Hyraxes left and the boys hid the water balloon from their sister. As they saw their sister walking, the jump out of the bushes to greet her.

"Hey Sophie"

"Hey Dash, what are you guys doing?"

"Oh nothing it's just that we have a surprise for you" Dash said. "A surprise!" Sophie said all excited. "Yup, so you just close your eyes and we'll be right back" said D.J. and Sophie nodded her head in agreement and said "Okay" then closed her eyes. D.J. and Dash went back into the forest and hid behind a huge bunch of trees that was surrounding the two and the water balloon.

"Ready" D.J. said to Dash, he was about to press the button when all of a sudden behind the two was Manny.

"Hey guys" he said smiling at the two, the boys gasped and looked behind them. Dash was first to say something "Hey look who it is, Uncle Manny, how's life?" he said nervously.

"What are you two doing here?" Manny asked them "What's with the balloon?" he said looking at the big water balloon on a catapult. "Oh, well you see we were…making waterworks" Dash whispered to him "Waterworks?" D.J. shrugged at Dash then looked back at Manny. "What are waterworks?" Manny asked, "Well they're like fireworks, you know they make a big boom" D.J. explained. Dash spoke "In this case it makes a big splash."

"Okay, be careful then" Manny said to them then walked off. The boys waved and said "Bye" then when Manny left, Dash said "Let's put this thing into action." D.J. pressed the button and the water balloon got launched from the catapult. Sophie was waiting too long and opened her eyes to see a water balloon coming towards her, sheThe Hyraxes left and the boys hid the water balloon from their sister. As they saw their sister walking, the jump out of the bushes to greet her.

"Hey Sophie"

"Hey Dash, what are you guys doing?"

"Oh nothing it's just that we have a surprise for you" Dash said. "A surprise!" Sophie said all excited. "Yup, so you just close your eyes and we'll be right back" said D.J. and Sophie nodded her head in agreement and said "Okay" then closed her eyes. D.J. and Dash went back into the forest and hid behind a huge bunch of trees that was surrounding the two and the water balloon.

"Ready" D.J. said to Dash, he was about to press the button when all of a sudden behind the two was Manny.

"Hey guys" he said smiling at the two, the boys gasped and looked behind them. Dash was first to say something "Hey look who it is, Uncle Manny, how's life?" he said nervously.

"What are you two doing here?" Manny asked them "What's with the balloon?" Manny said looking at the big water balloon on a catapult. "Oh, well you see we were…making waterworks" Dash whispered to him "Waterworks?" D.J. shrugged at Dash then looked back at Manny. "What are waterworks?" Manny asked, "Well they're like fireworks, you know they make a big boom" D.J. explained.

Dash spoke "In this case it makes a big splash." "Okay be careful then" said Manny as he walked away. When he was gone Dash said "Let's put this thing into action" D.J. pressed the button and the water balloon launched on the catapult. Sophie was waiting for too long so she opened her eyes to see a big water balloon coming towards her, she screamed and ran away_._

**Did Sophie get away from the water balloon?**

**Find out, and review!**

** Note: I might be gone for a little while, that's why this chapter is so long. I have to go to New York to see my cousins so I'll be back in like 4 or 5 days. See ya!**


End file.
